Zatsune Miku's Excellent Adventure
by WaddleBuff
Summary: Zatsune Miku's Excellent Adventure Follow Zatsune as she has some very…interesting encounters with fellow Vocaloids! Contains: Sex, boredom, sex, the true meaning of life and sex!


A faint pillar of smoke arose from the backyard of the house. At its base, Miku and Kaito stood in front of a fire pit, watching as leeks slowly cooked over the heat of dying embers. A cooked leek had already found a home in Miku's mouth, as she chomped upon it while waiting for more of her green treasures to finish cooking. Adjacent to her, Kaito stood with a Popsicle protruding from his mouth, slowly savoring its sweet flavor. Together the duo stood, enjoying their treats. His hand reaching for his ice cream, he extracted it and broke the silence with a question.

"Miku-_chan_…what's so good about those leek-things anyway? You're always eating them every single day."

Finishing her leek, she looks at him with a smile and answers with a question.

"Well…what's so good about your ice cream? You're always eating _that _every single day."

"Oh come on. You've tasted ice cream, and I know you like it too."

It was true. But if one put their mind to it, who doesn't like ice cream?

Miku realized this as well, and she stayed silent, considering a retort.

"Fine. But it's not like you have tasted a leek before have you?"

It was now Kaito's turn for silence. He thinks for a moment, his icy dessert stuck again into his mouth. He knew that his argument was now invalid, since the truth was that he never actually tasted a leek in his life.

"Yeah…I never have."

An unnoticed twinkle briefly appears in her eye, a sign of ulterior motives.

"I see…"

Noticing one of the leeks in the pit was done cooking, Miku bends over, picking it up.

"Well this leek is finished cooking, why don't you give it a try?"

With a smile she hands it to Kaito, who moments before had just disposed of his Popsicle stick onto the ground. He looks at the green onion tentatively, steam being produced from its heat. Cautiously accepting it with his hand, he holds the warm vegetable, eyes surveying it thoroughly.

Miku observed him with a sinister smile. Everything was going according to plan.

Kaito's nose is suddenly met with a stinging stench emanating from the onion in his hand. He makes a face, his nose crinkling. Miku notices this and reassures him; she had expected this reaction.

"Trust me, it tastes better than it smells."

Kaito looks up and is met with one of her signature smiles. He sighs.

"I guess I can give it a try…."

She had a hard time holding in her excitement.

Kaito slowly opens his mouth, the leek pointed towards it. He ever so steadily begins to raise the onion, closer and closer to his awaiting teeth. Miku looks at him, her hands clenched, eyes the size of saucers, anticipating the inevitable. Kaito's eyes close, trying his best to ignore the smell. He imagines the green leek to be a frozen ice cream, something familiar. Finally, the leek passes his lips, and his teeth clamp down upon it, taking a bite. Miku gives a slight sigh of relief.

Kaito slowly chews, his countenance wearing a face of consideration. The leek was sweet enough, and also a bit bitter. A few more chews and he swallows. Suddenly, tears well up in his eyes, and his cheeks are tinged red. His quivering hands drop the leek to the ground. His taste buds were burning, his entire mouth was burning. Not knowing what else to do, Kaito screams at the top of his lungs, the intense flavor overcoming his senses. Running into the house, he leaves Miku alone with the fire pit, and the leek that lay on the grass.

She smiles. Success.

What Kaito didn't know was that this had all been par t of Miku's plan. She smiles now, and crouches down to pick up the fallen leek. She holds the green treasure in her hands, eyes twinkling. Saliva began to accumulate at the sides of her mouth. A whole day's planning had gone into this, and now her hard work had paid off.

Head swiping from side to side, Miku makes sure nobody was around. Then she makes a quick dash to the tree in front of her, concealing herself behind the bushes surrounding it. The moon's light reflected upon her teal hair as she hungrily looked upon the leek she held in her hand. Her eyes softening, she takes the leek and begins to rub it against her cheek.

"Kaito-_kun_…"

Her secret love. His essence was on this onion. And she wanted all of it.

Suddenly grasping the leek with determination, she shoves the warm vegetable past her lips, beginning to suck upon its green exterior. She closes her eyes, savoring its taste. The leftover saliva Kaito left upon its tip meets her tongue, resulting in a small moan. Her hands inserted and extracted the leek with an increased pace. She imagined that this wasn't just a green onion; it was Kaito. Her head began gyrating into motion with her hands, increasing the speed the lubricated vegetable entered her mouth. Moans begin to escape from her, as the pleasure increased.

She pushes the vegetable deeper inside of her mouth, its tip pushing past her uvula, resulting in a gag. But she continued onward, sucking on the leek with all her strength, her saliva creating a sheen over the vegetable that shone in the white moonlight.

Miku then slows her pace, and finally extracts the warm stick from her mouth, a string of saliva briefly connecting her to it before it broke off. Blush now occupied her cheeks, and her eyes are glazed over with lust. She wanted more, she demanded more. This was no longer a leek in her eyes, it was Kaito. She pants a bit, catching her breath, then one of her hands slowly lifts up her skirt, revealing her teal-striped underpants. Unbuttoning her skirt, she casts the garment aside, then she reaches for her panties. Slowly peeling them off her skin, she reveals her thighs and warm womanhood. Spreading her legs apart, letting the cold night air embrace her bare nether regions, she readies herself for entry. Then, with both hands grasping the saliva-covered leek, she slowly has it descend, desperately wanting it inside of her.

Her teeth bite down on her lip as she braces herself for the pleasure that is to ensue. Miku moans loudly just thinking about it. She is suddenly broken out of her revelry by the clearing of a throat.

Her head follows the noise to her right, and her eyes are met with the dull eyes of a black twin-ponytailed girl. The lust that blinded her eyes now melted away, bringing her back to reality. She continued to look at this intruder and slowly realization begins to dawn upon her.

"…"

"…"

Silence is exchanged between the two repeat for several minutes, before Miku screams, her face turning beet red.

"Z-Z-Zatsu-_chan. _Wh-what are you d-doing here?"

Zatsune Miku stared back at her with her red and somewhat annoyed eyes. She sighs.

"I should be asking _you _that. I was here first after all, then you came with that…leek."

Miku's hands immediately try to cover her exposed parts.

"W-Well I uh…."

The embarrassment was too much for her; she couldn't even formulate a valid response. Zatsune knew this all too well and stood up to leave.

"Eh. Don't sweat it. Just next time, if you need to do this that badly…do it in your room."

Miku just stared up at her with blank eyes, still shocked and embarrassed.

"Well, _gambaiwa._"

And with that, the black-haired singer makes her way back into the house, searching for another secluded location where nobody can bother her.

"Sometimes I just don't understand that girl."

Walking to the kitchen first, she finds Meiko teaching Luka how to cook _without _having an explosion. A short greeting, and she reaches into the fridge for a Calpico. Making her way through the house to find a place to enjoy her beverage, Zatsune nearly steps on Aoki Lapis, who was napping on the floor…again. She picks her up with an annoyed sigh, and places her on top of a nearby table.

"Dumbass fairy will never learn."

Walking up the wooden stairs, she passes the open door to the restroom, where Kaito leaned over the sink, still recovering from the leek incident. Finally, she arrives at a door at the end of the hallway. Opening it, she walks inside, and pulls a lever. A wooden ladder falls from the ceiling overhead, and she begins to climb it. The attic was probably her best bet for peace and quiet.

Arriving in the dark space, she finds the switch to turn on the light bulb that hung from the ceiling. Then, sitting down on the floor behind some cardboard boxes, she opens the cap to her bottle and takes a sip. A satisfied sigh escapes her mouth.

"Finally some serenity in this damn place."

She spoke too soon.

The sound of creaking wood indicated somebody climbing the ladder that she had climbed. In fact, it sounded as if _two _people were coming. Then footsteps are heard, as this couple walks on the wooden floor. A soft female voice suddenly rings out among the architecture.

"L-Len? Are you sure we're alone here?"

Someone replies, his voice eerily similar yet distinctly different.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure Rin. Now where were we?"

The unmistakable sounds of kissing reverberated then throughout the dusty room, and Zatsune gives an annoyed groan. Sounds of fabric being tossed to the ground meet her ears, and she instantly knew what these two had come here for. Moans began to echo within the enclosed space, coupled with the sounds of flesh rubbing against each other. Zatsune tries her best to ignore them by putting on her headphones, playing her favorite metal music. It works for a short while, but soon the entire wooden floor began to shake, as the couple's action grew more intense. Still, she stayed, trying to put up with this newfound annoyance. But then came the loud outbursts of pleasure that pierced through her music.

Finally throwing off her headphones and placing her cap back onto her white carbonated beverage, Zatsune stands and makes her way for the exit. She nearly trips upon the naked forms of Rin and Len, their hair matted with each other's sweat, their bodies quivering with every breath they took. The couple's elate d countenance's suddenly turn to faces of shock, as their eyes meet with Zatsune's. A few minutes of silence, then:

"Carry on. You didn't see me here."

With that, she descends upon the ladder, intent on finding another location, leaving the Kagamine twins in the same state she left Miku outside behind the tree.

"Goddamn horniest bunch of idiots I have ever seen."

She clenched her Calpico with a tight grip, as she stomped through the house.

Descending down the stairs, she rounds the corner and finds another door, this one leading down into the basement. The basement was her last resort, a cold dingy room with mold on the concrete walls, and no light except for the moonlight that streamed through the one window near the ceiling. Opening the door and letting the light of the house flood the dark room, she walks down the rotting wooden stairs, each step resulting in a loud _creak_. Then she walks to the darkest corner she could find, her knees brought up to her face. She felt confident that she wouldn't be bothered here. But she didn't notice the bed on the opposite wall.

Taking sips from her bottle and losing herself inside the music blasting from her headphones, Zatsune sat, a smile almost appearing on her face. But she is taken out of her revelry when the basement is suddenly flooded with light from above. The light disappears, and is replaced with the sight of yet another couple.

"G-Gapuko-_san. _What about Luka-_san_? What if she finds out?"

The purple-haired samurai merely smiled down at the cat-eared blond below him.

"Leave that to me SeeU-_chan. _For now, let me give you an experience that you'll never forget."

He proceeds to strip off his clothes and begins to passionately kiss the young woman, who was now naked as well. His hands tangle inside of her golden hair that was illuminated by the light streaming from the window above. The couple stumbles onto the bed, lost in their love. Zatsune nearly threw her bottle at them. She shut her eyes tight and played her music at its maximum volume, trying her best to shut herself away from this sexual encounter.

But yet again, after a while the squeaking of the old bed and the loud groans coming from the couple begins to become louder than the music. It only got worse as time wore on, but she tries harder than ever to ignore it. Her hands clench the sides of her head, pushing the headphones she wore against her ears until it seemed like she would flatten them. But still, she could hear every last moan and outburst coming from the pair before her.

"…augh….Gapuko-_san_!"

Finally, Zatsune stands up, her fury burning hotter than a thousand suns.

She storms out of the basement, leaving Gapuko and SeeU to their own devices; the busy couple didn't even notice her leave as the blond grasped the bedhead tightly, Gapuko pounding her from behind.

"Why does the world hate me? I can't even finish this freaking bottle of soda without being interrupted."

Her footsteps resound through the halls as she makes her way to the front door. As she opens it to leave, she nearly crashes into Teto, who had her arms full with plastic bags overflowing with bread and pastries.

"Oh Zatsu-_chan_! I just found this wonderful bakery downtown. You should really try some of their bread. Here."

She reaches inside a bag to pull out a pastry but is stopped by Zatsune with her hand.

"No thanks Teto-_chan_. I'm in a bit of a hurry."

"Oh but you should really-"

She stops midsentence for Zatsune was already gone, walking away into the night.

Zatsune makes determined steps, walking into the city. She was going to finish her soda in a secluded location without any interruptions, even if it meant the death of her. Arriving in front of a run-down motel, she walks inside.

A woman behind the desk in the lobby greets her.

"Good evening. Welcome to Blue Moon Motel."

"Yeah thanks. For one night please."

The woman gives her a smirk.

"Just you?"

Through gritted teeth she replies,

"Yes. Just. Me."

After some more formalities, she is handed her room key. Dashing out of the lobby and up the stairs to the rooms, she finds hers and quickly opens the door. Inside, she slams the door behind her and leans on it, panting. Her ears search for any unwanted activity. Nothing.

Several minutes pass by, and finally, she decides it's safe. A sigh of relief passes from her lips and she sits down on the edge of the bed. Carefully opening her Calpico, she takes a sip. A smile forms on her lips as she revels in the newfound peace.

"Ah…no more horny idiots here."

Or so she thought.

Sounds began to float through the wall at the head of the bed. Then voices. Zatsune's eyes fly open, her breath starting to quicken.

"N-no…this isn't happening."

Unfortunately for her, the voices reached her ears, confirming her fears.

"Mmm…Piko-_kun…_I didn't know you liked it so rough."

A muffled laugh ensues.

"You haven't seen _anything _yet Gumi-_chan._"

More laughter, then the whole wall shakes as Gumi's body is slammed against it. Loud moans ensue, as well as constant banging, filling Zatsune's room with an incessant booming sound coupled with outbursts of pleasure. She gives up trying to ignore it, and instead curls up into a fetal position on the bed, her eyes wild. The couple next door to her continue with their romp, cursing and calling each other's names.

Zatsune rocks back and forth slowly, insanity beginning to creep inside of her red eyes. Her mind begins to escalate the noises from the next room, until her whole being is being shaken by it. Finally, she jumps up, her Calpico falling to the floor, the white beverage spilling all over the carpet. Her hands grasping tightly to the sides of her head, she screams at the top of her lungs, and runs out of her room, out of the motel, screaming bloody murder the whole way.

A few days pass, and Zatsune is on a street corner. Huge bags hang from beneath her eyes as she slowly rocked back and forth. The experiences she witnessed the days prior have scarred her for life, and now she is unsure whether or not to go back to her home. Finally gathering herself together, she slowly walks back during the night. Reaching the front door, she looks at the lit windows, and the pillar of smoke rising from the backyard; it looked normal enough. Taking a key from her skirt, she unlocks the door, and enters the house.

Right from the doorstep, she knew something was wrong. The sounds that haunted her for the days prior were back, this time they were actually there. The house smelt of salty coins and milk. The atmosphere was stuffy, humid. Cautiously walking through the home, she approached the living room, where she thought the sounds seemed to be coming from. Her assumption was correct, for with every step she took towards it, the louder the vulgar noises of breath and flesh became.

Rounding one last corner, the living room came into view, and what she saw nearly gave her a heart attack: Scattered around the den in various places, all members of the Vocaloid family were engaged in one sexual activity or another. Everyone was naked, their faces wearing countenances that would remind one of wild animals. Unknown smells mingled with the scent of sweat and perfume. Everyone suddenly stopped, aware of Zatsune's presence.

Miku, her head in Kaito's lap, hair clumped together with some sticky substance, looked at Zatsune with wild eyes filled with lust.

"Oh hi Zatsu-_chan_! We were just having a little…party! Care to join us?"

In response, she merely fainted, crumpling into a limp body on the floor.

* * *

When Zatsune came to, she looked around to see that she was in a hospital room. Various medical apparatus beeped and blooped beside her bed. She looked at her hands, and gave a relieved sigh. It was all a dream. A nightmare. That was when the door to her room opened. Her eyes flew wide open at the sight before her, and she began to hyperventilate.

One by one, members of the Vocaloid family walked inside, stark naked, sultry grins on their faces. The last one of them filed inside and locked the door behind them. Zatsune's chest rose and fell with rapidly, her hands bringing her blanket to cover her face. Miku, the leader of the line, gave her a concerned look.

"Zatsu-_chan_…you don't look so good. What do you say we give you a little…gift?"

She didn't do anything except scream, her head shaking side to side with an alarming speed. Her hands give her a pillow, smashing it into her face, concealing her from the terrible sight that stood before her. Within a few minutes, she once again blacks out, the only place that could give her peace and quiet.

* * *

Miku and the others stood at the foot of Zatsune's bed, depressed looks on their faces. A maid at the Blue Moon Motel had found Zatsune on the floor of her room after she heard her scream. Gumi and Piko (Staying at the motel for…recreation), quickly loaded her into their car, driving her to the hospital. Hearing of the news from home, the entire Vocaloid family immediately got into the family van and drove there. The doctors diagnosed her condition as extreme anxiety and shock, which had forced her into a coma. When asked what kind of experience might have elicited such conditions, the Vocaloid family merely shrugged, none of them knowing any possible reason why Zatsune would have ended up in such a condition.

Well, all of the family except maybe about six of them.

When Zatsune finally awoke, the greeting the family received was much less than pleasant. She was literally insane; the doctors told the family nothing could be done. Her hallucinations and constant mutterings finally led to yet another coma. It took (ironically) sixty-nine more days until her next awakening.

The second one came with somewhat welcome news: It seemed that during her slumber, Zatsune somehow came about with amnesia. The doctors concluded that her brain merely expunged itself of the awful memories plaguing it, resulting in the partial memory loss. That explained how Zatsune seemed perfectly herself; boring, dull and a little sinister.

After the events that occurred, the guilty party responsible for this incident decided to continue their exploits with each other in the one place that wouldn't bother anyone: Their bedrooms.

* * *

_Konichiwa! This here was my first Vocaloid fanfiction. Hope you all enjoyed it! _

_If you're wondering what the moral of the story is: Please try and be a little…covert about your sexual activities. You never know who might be watching…_

_And on that note, I hope you all have a great day. ^^_'

_Sayonara_


End file.
